domofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Seizer's Palace
GameTribe GameTribe released the Seizer's Palace feature today, and provided a table with all the prizes on the forums, and graded by the chance of getting them, though some items are different than Aeria (5 days, 10 days). --D-day 16:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) The page will be needed to be updated for GameTribe (by making two separate columns, or two separate tables to make it sortable). Moreover, some keys (Bronze, Golden, and Silver) are acquired from Seizer's Palace since their Christmas patch (information from here). I'll eventually update it myself if no ones wants to. --D-day 06:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) As I am lazy and forgetful, I never got to do the list and uh... I hope it's just imageshack being non-awesome, because I cannot get the picture anymore from the thread. I don't know if the keys were just added to the list of prizes, or if there were additional changes to Seizer's Palace for GameTribe. My character is probably too poor to check. I recall the prizes being slightly different than Aeria's Seizer's Palace pre-Demon's Tower. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:50, 30 April 2009 (UTC) PAS I remember the PAS being removed from Seizer's Palace for Aeria, or should have been. Did they decide to put it back (since I'm seeing PAS still being sold, unless these are the remaining ones before their removal)? I think it should be noteworthy (i.e. the date it has been removed, the date it has been put back if it has), with a note that it only applies for the NA servers. --D-day 21:36, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm not even 100% sure they were ever removed from the system. I know they wanted to but I'm assuming it wasn't something Softstar allowed, following the lines of the NYM situation. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 06:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Token Machines I thought there were two diferent token machines in Seizer's palace. the one in the article and then another one on the other side of the room? --Chrisbrynne 19:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :There's four vending machines (Crack Shot, Dead Cert, Good Luck, Wheel of Fortune), but you can only get the tokens from Suzy Seizer. They all look the same. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:18, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Odds I've removed the "odds" section to move it in the "prizes" section (which was rewritten). I remember people saying on the AGE forums that each slot machine gave more of this and that prize, but since it's been changed for Aeria, I have no idea if this still holds true, and if it's also the same for GameTribe as keys have been added. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) "Levels" i know what you mean with levels but wouldn't it be better to name the rareness of items other? and what about level four? it's missing :P --ChMaRi 23:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I went with adding "common" to level 1 and "rare" for level 10. That should do the tricky. I have added level four. --'''D. (talk · ) 23:35, 13 June 2009 (UTC)